


Like The Moon and The Sun

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i dont know what happen, it was suppose to be something else entirely, too many methapors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall were different as the moon and the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Moon and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> it was suppose to be mysterious!zayn and innocent!niall but i have no idea what the fuck happen.

For Niall, Zayn was like a puzzle he sometimes thought he had finally figured out, but then realized that there was still a missing piece and he tried to find it, he really did, but it seemed like that piece had disappeared. Sometimes, he thought he had finally figured out everything about Zayn, and then something happen and rethinks, maybe he never knew who Zayn was, maybe he never will, because Zayn was like the moon, part of him was always hidden away, and Niall was like the sun, he shone so bright and let everyone see everything he had to give.

 

When they met for the first time, they both had no clue how important they would be to each other, because Niall was just another guy in Zayn’s mind, and Zayn was just another jerk in Niall’s mind.

 

The first time they had a real conversation, it was like the clouds had been cleared of the sky and they could finally see what was behind them, a perfect blue sky. Niall found out Zayn was always so quiet because when he talked, he meant every single word he said, and he didn’t like to waste them. Zayn learned Niall laughed and smile so much because sometimes that can light up someone’s day, and they discovered respect for each other because, no matter how different they were, and just like the moon and the sun, they needed each other balance everything out.

 

Mostly, they became almost inseparable, if you saw one, you knew the other one was there, because they couldn’t be without each other, they orbited against each other, just like light and dark, everyone needed them like that.

 

Their second year of uni, they decided to share a flat together, no more stupid roommate to complain about because no matter what the other did, the other one accepted and didn’t care because they weren’t capable of being mad at each other for more than five minutes, and that’s what kept them so strong even after friendship after friendship were destroyed.

 

Zayn was the first one to realize his feelings for his best mate. So many times he had read about characters falling in love with each other, and so many times he has written about love, and then realized that all those things he had described as love, was what he felt for Niall. He smiled a little bit more when Niall was with him, Niall did nothing wrong in his eyes, and he was what Zayn would define perfection as, because this whole time, Niall was the one for him and all he needed, because he realized that without Niall he was sad and tired, and with no life, but he thought, that he didn’t deserve someone like Niall, someone so full of life and hope when all Zayn had were broken dreams and fiction stories. He never made his feelings known.

 

Niall was the clueless one, it took him more time to realize his feelings, but when he did, he came to terms fast. What was he going to do? He loves his best mate, there was nothing else to do but accept that, and hope someday his moon would shine bright for him at night, so bright that the sun would see him when it was time for sunrise.

 

Feelings are remarkable, aren’t they? They can make you.. or destroy you. They can make so much happen, also make nothing. They are the very essence of love and friendship and life, and when they were strong enough, they could break and burn, but also grow and build. All they did for their friendship was crash and burn, because when their feelings turned to love, everything was ruined because deep down, they both knew it was wrong, they would never last, they were so different, and even if sometimes they completed each other, sometimes were so different it felt like they didn’t belong in the same world, because Zayn lets himself get lost in words, so many of them, lets himself drown in stories, and forget his world while Niall lets himself float in emotions and actions, faces reality with straight sentences and not metaphors like Zayn.

 

While both knew about their feelings they did nothing.

 

They didn’t belong together; they didn’t and never would no matter how much they wished they did. It was better to have a friendship than none at all, which is what would happen if they made a move in name of their feelings.

 

Zayn came to the terms that Niall was his muse, he was every characters he had fallen in love with, every person he was written about was him, because all Zayn could see when he closed his eyes were those blue eyes and that pale skin, and all he could was write, oh, how he wished he could write destiny, maybe he could re-write history, one where he and Niall could be together and happy, but for now, all he had were words and stories, and he had to be happy with that.

 

Niall also came to the terms that every single smile and laugh was in name of Zayn, because for him, Zayn was life and happiness, and smiles. He had nothing but actions he couldn’t act on, he had nothing, nothing.

 

Because Zayn was the moon and Niall was the sun, they were destined to never touch other, because when the moon came, the sun left, and no matter how much they tried, their light wasn’t strong enough to reach other.


End file.
